The One and Only (Companion Piece 16)
by Meamit
Summary: During her recovery, Rose has an unexpected visitor... *Conversation only, no description* A Companion Piece for Chapter 83 of Just Between Us. You may enjoy this more if you've read that story and its previous companion pieces first!


"Rose?"

"Get_ out_, Hugo!"

"It's not Hugo. Can I come in? I had to fight your dad just to get up the stairs, so I don't fancy going down there again too soon."

"… Scorpius?"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here? It's Christmas Eve!"

"I know what date it is, Rose."

"But… the Malfoy Ball! Shouldn't you be twirling around a dance floor with all of the prettiest purebloods right now? Your parents will go mental!"

"I have more important places to be."

"Oh. You mean –?"

"Budge over."

"_Scorpius!_ If my dad comes up here and finds you in my bed –"

"_On_ your bed. Besides, where else would you have me sit? Every other surface is covered with books!"

"I told you I've enough for a small library… I'm not sure if you should be this close to me –"

"You're not contagious any more."

"I was only given the antidote yesterday."

"If it were brewed properly, the risk would've been removed the moment the liquid touched your lips."

"And if it wasn't…?"

"I'll survive. Your skin is positively –"

"Luminous, I know."

"I was going to say 'Slytherin.'"

"That's not a compliment!"

"I beg to differ. How are you feeling, anyway?"

"Envious."

"Pardon?"

"You know, green with envy? Envious…? It's a joke…"

"That was appalling."

"Well, my sense of humour is feeling poorly too."

"Honestly though, are you alright?"

"My skin doesn't hurt anymore, if that's what you mean."

"How in Merlin's name did you catch Dragon Pox in England anyway? It's been virtually non-existent here for decades!"

"It's… complicated. My uncle George played a prank on my uncle Charlie with a Howler, but it backfired because Charlie didn't wait to listen to the whole message. He thought there was something wrong at the Bur – um, at my grandparents' house, so he raced back from Romania. Somewhat illegally, too!"

"And your uncle Charlie had Dragon Pox?"

"No, but he works with dragons and he forgot a few safety procedures in his haste. Grandma threw a fit when she realised, but I had been put to bed on Healer's orders by then, so I missed it all!"

"Your uncles are idiots."

"They didn't mean any harm. Besides, look over there."

"What am I looking at?"

"There, on my desk. I told Grandma how lonely I've been feeling and the very next day, Uncle George sent me a crate of Chocolate Frogs and a Wizarding Trivia game to keep me entertained, while Uncle Charlie gave me a gift certificate for Flourish & Blotts… So there are some perks to having silly uncles, wouldn't you agree?"

"Rose, that's rather calculating of you. I'm… impressed."

"We've been friends for almost six years, I was bound to pick _something_ up – Oh! Oh Godric!"

"What's wrong? Rose? Rose, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, I'm still getting headaches. It's so frustrating!"

"Can I do anything? Are you warm enough? Would you like another pillow?"

"No, no. Please don't worry, I'm fine, I promise."

"You don't look fine."

"I will be. Just – just talk to me for a minute. Distract me."

"Ah. Distract you…"

"You must have some news. How are things at home?"

"Did you get my last letter?"

"Yes. Oh, about telling your parents? What was their reaction?"

"It wasn't as bad as Grandfather's, but it wasn't positive either. They don't understand why I won't just join Father."

"Did you tell them that you're not particularly interested in antiquities and investments?"

"I did. But you have to remember, they're not particularly interested in alchemy and research."

"I'm sorry, Scorpius. Maybe give them a few weeks to process the idea. I'm sure they'll come around."

"You don't need to worry."

"I will anyway – and you know it."

"Here, I brought you something."

"Oh no!"

"Pardon?"

"I – I didn't mean it like _that_ –"

"If you're not interested –"

"No, stay here! I _am_ interested… But – but I don't have a present to give you! I sent Athena to the Manor with it yesterday."

"I know. It's the only gift under the tree with red and gold wrapping."

"Red and gold are Christmas colours!"

"Of course they are. I never dreamed for a second that you were trying to inject a bit of Gryffindor spirit into a notoriously Slytherin landmark."

"Oh no? What colour is my surprise wrapped in, then?"

"Ah…"

"I thought so. Don't worry, green fits in with the Christmas excuse too."

"It's not green."

"Silver?"

"Mm. Here. Don't shake it."

"… It's – it's silver!"

"You already guessed that.

"But this – this… I didn't think you meant _real _silver! Scorpius, this is too much!"

"You don't even know what it is yet. Open it."

"Nobody but a Malfoy would wrap a gift in a box made of precious metal… Oh! Is this...?"

"They're just a few mementos."

"Just – _just_ mementos? This looks like everything we've ever done together! Oh Merlin, look at us! Was this taken on our first journey to Hogwarts?"

"Fred took it, I think. Look in the top left corner, that's proof that Minnie tried to attack Artemis first!"

"Don't be silly, that's her curious face!"

"Does she always look hungry when she's curious?"

"Oh shut up, you know she's harmless! What's this?"

"That's a page from _Magical Drafts and Potions_."

"Is this the ingredients list for the first potion we ever brewed together? It is, isn't it?!"

"The page fell out on its own, so threw it in there."

"Of course. And these are my letters to you?"

"Yes."

"And the thimble?"

"You Transfigured it in our ninth Transfiguration class – I mean, sometime around then, probably."

"It's will probably take me hours to go through all this! Scorpius, I – this is _amazing_… My gift isn't half –"

"It's nothing. I just thought you'd like – well, anyway. Ah, have you seen the snow? It's been falling for three days now…"

"Not so fast! Stay right where you are, you're doing an excellent job of distracting me."

"But your skin –"

"It doesn't hurt to hold your hand, I promise. It helps."

"Really?"

"Truly."

"Alright then…"

"I'm really glad you're here."

"Of course. I – I will always make time for you, Rose. No matter what."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Good."

"Good… Um, Scorpius?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't _really_ fight with my dad just now, did you?

"Don't worry, I'll _Ennervate_ him before I leave."

"_Scorpius!_"

"That was too easy…"


End file.
